Given that intimate apparel is often not subject to the same wear and tear that regular garments are, it is often very delicately constructed. Adding to the delicate construction of such apparel is the proximity it shares with the wearer as well as the desired aesthetics it is expected to exude. Even in instances where intimate apparel is not nearly as delicate in construction, it is, nevertheless, constructed keeping in mind certain enhancements or features that appeal to its wearer. For example, a brassier may be constructed such that it enhances and/or supports the wearer's breasts. Similarly, specialty thongs and underwear are often constructed to enhance the buttocks of the wearer. Such a construction typically requires special care in handling, washing, drying, etc., than afforded regular garments to maintain the integrity of the offered enhancements and other features. Indeed, washing machines and dryers try to address such concerns by offering, for example, a delicate spin cycle and variations in drying temperatures. The foregoing concern is not limited to intimate apparel, but also extends to other items, for example, prosthetic devices that, too, require delicate handling when being cleaned and/or dried.
Despite efforts to address issues relating to the cleaning and drying of items requiring special care by, for example, offering a delicate spin cycle or variations in drying temperatures, such items, nevertheless, suffer damage. For example, traditional washing of bras in a standard washing machine generally results in the bra straps of two or more bras becoming entangled, forming a “Gordian Knot” that is difficult and frustrating to unravel.
In addition to offering a delicate spin cycle and variations in drying temperatures, numerous attempts have been made to eliminate this frustration by providing holders/containers for brassieres and similar garments for use during washing and/or drying. However, such efforts have predominantly suffered from various limitations in addressing the problem, and some have even introduced further complications.
Related patents and published patent applications known in the background art include the following, which are incorporated herein in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,408, issued to Alkin on Jun. 14, 1949, discloses clothes hanger providing an improved form and disposition of clips which are adapted to suspend items and permit a tension to be applied to the clipped part of the item.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,429, issued to Toyosawa on Jun. 14, 1994, discloses a laundry net for holding a brassiere while the brassiere is being laundered, has a dome-shaped bag having a substantially circular bottom member and a substantially conical upper member joined thereto for covering cups of the brassiere.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,013, issued to Mayer on Sep. 17, 1996, discloses an intimate garment protector for protecting a garment or multiple garments, namely bras, during laundering. The device comprises first and second basket members that are designed and configured to receive the cup portions of at least one bra. Preferably, the basket members have a generally dome-like or conical-like shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,083, issued to Sutton on Nov. 3, 1998, discloses a device used during washing of a brassiere to protect the brassiere and maintain the shape of the cups of the brassiere. It includes an inner spherical framework contained within a larger outer spherical framework. Each framework is formed by a pair of hemispherical sections that upon being coupled together form the individual frameworks. With the inner framework open, the brassiere is fitted over the hemispherical sections, with one section being placed inside each cup of the brassiere. The sections of the inner framework with the brassiere thereon are then closed and placed inside an open outer framework. The outer framework is then closed to enclose the inner framework, and the assembly of frameworks is placed into a washing machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,236, issued to DesForges et al. on Oct. 26, 1999, discloses a device for protecting a brassiere in a washing machine that includes a pair of hemispherically shaped shells (preferably injection molded polypropylene material) adapted to assemble together over a cup of the brassiere as a protective covering for the cup. The outer shell has a circularly shaped first rim portion and a hemispherically shaped first dome portion larger than the cup of the brassiere that extends to the first rim portion. The inner shell has a circularly shaped second rim portion and a hemispherically shaped second dome portion that extends to the second rim portion, said second dome portion having a size adapted to fit within the first dome portion of the outer shell with the first and second rim portions in concentric relationship and the cup of the brassiere disposed intermediate the first and second dome portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,368, issued to DesForges et al. on May 22, 2001, discloses a device for protecting a brassiere and other delicate undergarments during laundering and includes a pair of domed or hemispherically shaped shells adapted to assemble together over a cup of the brassiere as a protective covering for the cup. The outer shell has a circularly shaped first rim portion and a hemispherically shaped first dome portion larger than the cup of the brassiere that extends to the first rim portion. The inner shell has a circularly shaped second rim portion and a hemispherically shaped second dome portion that extends to the second rim portion, said second dome portion having a size adapted to fit within the first dome portion of the outer shell with the first and second rim portions in concentric relationship and the cup of the brassiere disposed intermediate the first and second dome portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,683, issued to Phan on Jun. 1, 2004, discloses a device for washing, drying, and storing brassieres and bikini tops and the like comprises an outer shell having two halves that have a plurality of holes. A foraminous inner form, which also contains a plurality of holes, has an exterior surface shaped like the contours of a padded bra cup breast side. The bra cups' breast side rests against the inner form's exterior surfaces to prevent it and the bra's underwires from losing their natural curvature. The inner form is hollow and provides space for the containment of a bra's shoulder and back straps. The inner form is secured to the outer shell's two halves by a first hinge, which allows the inner form to swing from first half to second half and vice-versa, and also allows first half and second half to open and close like a clamshell. A second hinge is located between the first hinge and the inner form to allow the inner form to swing away from the outer shell's two halves and back to its original position for easy placement and removal of bra(s) inside in the device. A latching mechanism secures the device in a closed and locked or latched position and is located between the exterior and interior surfaces of the outer shell's two halves. The protruding rim on one half of the outer shell nestles within the receiving rim on the other half to prevent lateral movement of the two halves.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,973,808, issued to Peska on Dec. 13, 2005, discloses an apparatus for washing at least one item, comprising a frame having a dome shape when viewed from its end, and a generally semicircular shape when viewed from its side; and a flow through mesh on the frame which allows washing fluid (generally water) to freely flow to and from the item being washed; the apparatus having an opening through which the at least one item to be washed can be placed into and removed from the apparatus. The frame may have an endless pocket; and a stiffener disposed within the pocket, the stiffener having a length exceeding that of the endless pocket, so that ends of the stiffener overlap each other within the pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,350,679, issued to Radtke et al. on Apr. 1, 2008, discloses a container for supporting a brassiere or a similar garment for cleaning and storage includes opposed flat plate members connected by a hinge, and opposed container cup members connected to the respective plate members at hinge connections for folding the container cup members over the plate members and for folding the plate members with respect to each other to form a closed container for supporting a brassiere. The plate members include hinged support members, each having an arcuate cross shape, for supporting brassiere cups between the plate members and the container cup members. Spaced apart clips secure the brassiere straps to the plate members. Spaced apart latches releasably secure the cup members to the plate members and the plate members to each other for placing the container in a compact folded position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,743,953, issued to Okazaki et al. on Jun. 29, 2010, discloses a brassiere holder that includes two cup receiving portions, a connecting portion and a hook portion. When the cup receiving portions are pressed from the side, the connecting portion is elastically deformed to allow the two cup receiving portions to be folded back on each other such that a part of a flange portion of the two cup receiving portions is brought into contact with the other part of the flange portion and a gap gradually increasing toward the upper side is formed between the two cup receiving portions.
Traditional approaches to cleaning and drying delicate items rely on confining such items in a structure moulded to conform to the shape of the item. Other approaches have included confining such items to a bag. In addition to structural and implementation limitations these approaches present with respect to, for example, front and top loaded washers and dryers, and washers with a centrally located agitator, some approaches also tend to limit the surface area of the item being exposed to the cleaning agent, soap, detergent, water, etc. Indeed, some approaches even seem to work against the washer and dryer by hindering and limiting the cleaning and drying potential offered by such appliances. Yet other approaches tend to only accomplish separating the delicate items from the remainder, but leave unaddressed how such delicate items interact with each other within the confines of a bag.
There is therefore a need in the art for approaches that minimize the wear and tear of delicate items without any significant reduction in the cleansing or drying of said items. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media that overcome these and other deficiencies of the prior art.